


Day 26: On the Floor (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [26]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Double omo, Gen, Locked In, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, making a huge mess, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Laurence shows Micolash Master Willem's secret wine cellar, but they accidentally lock themselves in and the door cannot be opened from the inside.
Relationships: Laurence & Micolash
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 15





	Day 26: On the Floor (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

“And, see, this is how you open the trap door to Master Willem's wine cellar.”, Laurence said as the last mechanism clicked in place and the heavy door swung open. 

“Fascinating.”, Micolash said who had observed his friend. “How did you learn this?” 

“By observing Master Willem and by trying out and sheer determination.”, Laurence said, already swinging himself down the trapdoor and safely putting his feet on the ladder. It wasn't that deep, but a fall of this distance could still hurt. “Now come, we should get our wine before anyone happens to come by and see this room is open and tells Master Willem.”

He slid down the ladder and landed with a soft thud, rummaging around in his coat for a candle and some matches. Once he had lighted the candle Laurence heard a loud bang and shortly after the thud of Micolash's feet hitting the ground. 

“Micolash...”, Laurence said without turning around. “...Did the trapdoor just fell shut...?” 

“What? I closed it. You said it was better if nobody would see it would be open.”, Micolash said. 

Now Laurence turned around, his gaze darkened: “Micolash... the trapdoor can't be opened from the inside... Fuck, we are trapped! And so screwed!” 

Micolash who already had looked pale in the faint light of the candle went even paler. “Oh by the gods, Laurence, I am sorry, I had no clue... You haven't said anything...” 

“I can be mad at you later...”, Laurence sighed. “For now let's see if we maybe find a way to open the door anyway.”

Micolash nodded and watched as Laurence ascended the ladder and tried around with the mechanism. “It's tight, totally tight...”, Laurence said. “We could maybe open it with some tools, but down here is only wine...” He slid the ladder back down.

“Maybe we should take some when we are already trapped here?”, Micolash said. “Shall I take a look at the lock too?” 

“First, we are already in trouble for being here so I don't want to upset Master Willem even further with drinking his wine.”, Laurence said, “And second, I doubt that you can do anything, you can't even open it from the outside, but sure, how about you try. I take a look around.” 

While Laurence heard Micolash climbing the ladder and then occasionally curse under his breath, he used the candle to take a look around if Master Willem maybe had some tools down here, but to no avail. The room wasn't the biggest one to begin with. It had a rectangle form and two of the walls were aligned with racks that housed a myriad of wine bottles. The third wall had the ladder to the entrance and on the last wall there were some barrels. As Laurence went to check them he quickly found out that they likely were full of wine too. The only other thing that could help was a tiny commode with candles, matches and stuff like a corkscrew. At least they wouldn't run out of light then. 

Laurence heard Micolash's feet hit the ground and he said: “No chance... We have to wait for someone to see and then ask them to get Master Willem...”

“I was fearing that...”, Laurence said. “And I haven't found any tools either. Well other than candles. Means we at least won't have to wait in the dark.”

“Will we have to wait the whole night?”, Micolash asked. “It's already rather late. I guess it was really dumb of me to close the door.” 

“There probably isn't anyone around...”, Laurence said. It already had been 10 PM when they entered and so past their bedtime, there wasn't much chance that anyone would come into the common room this late at night. Thinking about it, why had he even warned Micolash about being quick? Probably because there always was the risk of someone walking to the bathroom. 

“So what shall we do? Go to sleep?”, Micolash asked. 

“I don't feel like sleeping in this situation and in such a uncomfortable position.”, Laurence said. “But there won't be anyone here until at least 6 AM, these are eight hours... We should find a way to pass the time until we are tired enough to just sleep on the floor.” 

Micolash nodded and then awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other. “Laurence, I am sorry...”, he said. “It's my fault we are into this mess.”

“Eh, I think about a proper punishment once Master Willem has punished us.”, Laurence said. “I mean I haven't said that the trapdoor shouldn't be shut, so I can't exactly be mad at your fault...”

“Actually, I am relieved you said that.”, Micolash said and sat down on one of the barrels. 

“Hey, but don't let me take the whole blame alone.”, Laurence grinned and sat down on a second barrel. “So do you have anything with you to pass the time?” 

Both boys searched around in their coats and Micolash produced a few pages of his notes and Laurence found a pen. 

“There isn't anything written on the back of my notes. We could make puzzles for each other.”, Micolash suggested. 

“But we only have one pen...”, Laurence said, setting the candle on the barrel so that it would provide them with some light. “I guess we have to take turns.” 

The next few hours in the wine cellar were mostly silent expect for the scratching of the pen and a shushed discussion about puzzle solving now and then. It only occurred to Laurence how much time had passed once the candle snuffed out and they were engulfed in darkness. Which made Micolash cling to Laurence all of a sudden. 

“Micolash, it's fine, the candle just went out, let me get a new one...”, Laurence said, fumbling with a match to light the way to the commode. 

“Can't stand... the dark... in... tight … places...”, Micolash brought out. 

“Fine, then come with me.”, Laurence sighed and stood up, Micolash in tow, finding the commode and lighting a new candle. “There, now we have light again.” He put the candle back on the barrel and went working on the next puzzle. Micolash seemed to visibly relax but then spoke again. 

“Laurence, how much time do you think has passed?”, he asked. 

“Two hours maybe?”, Laurence said. “I think that candle I brought should hold two hours...” 

“So it is only midnight...?”, Micolash said. 

“I know you must be freaked out about this, but we have to wait until someone wakes...”, Laurence sighed. “It's only a wine cellar and there are enough candles to light it the whole night. It isn't like there are ghosts here or something.” He grew a bit annoyed at his friend. They already had to take the punishment once Master Willem would find them here, he really didn't want to get worried about a secret Byrgenwerth ghost that maybe Yuria had told Micolash about to scare him. 

“No, no, that's not what I am worried about.”, Micolash said. “Laurence, don't you have to pee?” 

“Huh?”, Laurence said. He hadn't thought very hard about it. He knew he had used the bathroom shortly before they had come down, but he had to admit, after two hours his bladder was making itself noticeable again. “Fuck.. now that you mention it...” 

“I doubt that I can hold through for six more hours...”, Micolash said. “Three or four may be doable, but six... We should look around for an empty bottle.” 

“You are right.”, Laurence said, getting up. “Let's take a look at these racks.” 

To their great disdain they couldn't find a single empty bottle. “Fuck, Master Willem must have stocked up on his supplies.”, Laurence groaned. “Normally there is always an empty bottle or two down here.” 

“Is there maybe something else we could use?”, Micolash asked. “A bucket or some other kind of container?” 

“When I looked around there wasn't a bucket or anything similar here...”, Laurence said. “And the barrels are still full of wine...” 

“...What if we empty some of these bottles?”, Micolash suggested.

“Empty? In what? By drinking? I surely don't want to drink them, they just make you pee harder and what shall we do with them afterwards? Put back into the racks? And explain to Master Willem why his wine turned into piss?” Laurence shook his head. “Not possible. We will need to sit this one out.” 

“I am not too sure I can...”, Micolash groaned and shifted a bit. Apparently he already was growing a little desperate. 

“If you really can't wait anymore you can go on the floor.”, Laurence suggested. “There isn't much room here, but he corner between the barrels and the rack should suffice. Of course this will be a nice thing to explain to Master Willem...” This whole situation became more and more awkward. 

“What... I can't pee on the floor! He will get mad!”, Micolash had wide eyes when he said that. 

“What? Master Willem?”, Laurence stared at Micolash with confusion, “He will get mad anyway because we have sneaked down there. He probably will tell us to clean it up and not make the detention any worse. He isn't a monster, you know.” 

“Oh, Master Willem, right...”, Micolash said, taking a few deep breathes and then averting his gazes from Laurence staring at the floor where the candle produced a flickering light. “I... thought about someone else...” 

“Someone from your home?”, Laurence asked and received a nod from Micolash. Laurence didn't need to hear more. Micolash had told him about his horrible upbringing already and how often he had been locked into a room or a closet with no way to relieve himself. It didn't surprise him that Micolash took so unkindly to the idea, being used to getting punished for it. 

“Hey, Micolash...”, Laurence said, “If it makes you feel better, I take the whole blame. It was me who brought you down here and I am known to make trouble already and even if Master Willem gets mad and I have to endure lectures and go into detention and stuff, he still cares. I can take it even if it means a full month of detention.” 

Micolash was silent for a few seconds before replying: “It's... it's fine, Laurence. I willingly followed you knowing that we were doing something forbidden. I am also at fault.. especially because I was the one who actually hindered our escape from this place.” 

Laurence smiled at him and then said: “So do you think you wanna piss already? Or shall we wait a bit more? I, for once, would prefer it to water the floor only once.” 

Micolash considered it for a while and then said: “Let's try and wait until we can't anymore. Then our chance to make it until morning without needing a second break is greater.” 

Laurence nodded and so the boys waited, talking a bit with each other and eventually dozing off until Laurence awoke with what felt an extremely full bladder. He groaned as he shifted around, not only from being desperate but also because his bones hurt from sleeping leaning against the barrel and he shook Micolash until the other boy opened his eyes and then quickly shoved a hand between his legs, apparently in a similar predicament. 

“I don't think I can wait anymore.”, Laurence said. “What about you?” 

“Definitely won't be able to hold it long anymore...”, Micolash said. 

Laurence pointed at the corner he had picked out. “Then go water the floor there. The area is hidden enough that a puddle won't be spotted right away.” 

Micolash nodded and stood up, awkwardly trotting to the corner but turning around before he reached: “What about you?” 

“The corner isn't big enough for the both of us. You can go first.”, Laurence said, crossing his legs under him. Despite feeling like bursting, he had the feeling that Micolash might have it worse. He also may have accidentally wet in his sleep when Laurence wouldn't have woken him up. He had been freaked out enough earlier. Despite, Laurence was sure he could wait another minute. “Just go before I wet myself.”, he hissed as he felt a little leak and quickly put his hands over his crotch. 

Micolash nodded and finished walking to the wall. His foot steps ended and Laurence could hear the sound of him opening his pants. Oh and of course soon Laurence would hear the sound of him actually peeing. Even though Laurence didn't want to remove his hands from his crotch, he decided that it would be better to cover his ears and crossed his legs as hard as he could as his hands went to his ears. 

The room was still small though and even with covered ears he could hear a muffled sound of a stream hitting the floor, making his bladder contract and lose another spurt. _No, come on, don't leave me hanging._ , Laurence scolded his bladder, deciding that he needed to relax and took a few deep breathes, his body shivering from exhaustion. 

Laurence didn't knew how long he waited, but his body decided that it was entirely too long and once he noticed that the sound of Micolash's stream wasn't there anymore, he shot up and yelled: “Micolash, quick, make room, I gotta pee!” 

Micolash needed a second but then stepped aside, apparently still busy with putting everything into order and buttoning his pants up but Laurence didn't care about this as he took a few steps near the wall where Micolash already had created a puddle and pulled himself out as quickly as he could, aiming for the floor. 

“That was close...”, he muttered as his stream rushed down in a straight line and increased the size of the puddle of the floor. “I must have been more full than I thought...” 

“I still thank you for letting me go first.”, Micolash said. “I think I was close to wetting.” 

“Hey, don't stare.”, Laurence said, blushing a bit. “This is awkward enough...” It felt even more awkward when Laurence realized just what a loud splattering sound his release made on the floor. No wonder he had been able to hear Micolash's stream even through covered ears. 

“I am not staring.”, Micolash said. “I will go to the other side of the room, alright?” 

And with that Laurence could hear Micolash leave and concentrated fully on relieving himself, making sure to aim at the floor in a way that neither the rack nor the barrels would get hit. Sadly the already pretty big puddle only increased in size and he couldn't hinder that it would seep a bit under the rack before his stream finally decided to taper off and end a few seconds after. 

“You finished?”, Micolash asked.

“Yeah.”, Laurence said, shaking himself dry and buttoning himself up. He cringed a bit as the acidic smell of the urine on the floor hit him. “Ugh, I guess we have to live with this smell now...”, he wrinkled his nose as he walked over to Micolash. 

“We can sniff the wine.”, Micolash suggested but Laurence shook his head. 

“We are in enough trouble, I won't open any of these bottles, not even for a better smell.”, he said. “It must be morning soon, let's just try and get back to sleep. There are worse smells then piss.”

Micolash made a sound of agreement and soon both boys had fallen into a light slumber again. 

When Laurence awoke the next time he had a dry throat and a slight headache and an achy back. No wonder after having spent the night on the floor with nothing to drink. Sadly he also could feel that his bladder had filled up again. Apparently his kidney's didn't stop working just because he hadn't hydrated himself in a while. 

Was it already morning? He blinked and tried to get his vision used to the darkness around him. He didn't had the feeling that light flashed through the cracks of the trapdoor yet. 

Still, he wasn't tired anymore and it couldn't be too long anymore until someone would awake and they could be freed from their predicament (and getting yelled at). Laurence shuddered a bit at the thought of how long he would get detention and then gently shook Micolash awake. 

His friend groaned a bit in his sleep before opening his eyes, also blinking a few times to get adjusted to the darkness. “Morning already?” 

“I don't know yet, but judging that I need to piss again, it must have been a few more hours.”, Laurence said. He stood up and hissed as he felt the pain in his back and shoulders, this would be an uncomfortable day. He stretched which made the bones pop. “Let's move closer to the trap door so that we can hear when someone comes.” 

“Hopefully someone comes soon because I don't want to water the floor a second time.”, Micolash said. “I also need something to drink. And a shower.” 

“It shouldn't be this long anymore...”, Laurence said, but he had forgot one tiny detail. Most students would only come to the common room during the break, in the mornings they would run around the student's quarters and then find themselves at the mess hall before they would head to the lecture building, so the both boys actually had to wait quite some time until finally someone came. 

In the meantime Laurence and Micolash had grown rather desperate again and Laurence caught himself staring at the corner before averting his gaze and muttering: “No, not again.” under his breath. 

“It's just so tempting.”, Micolash said who was pacing up and down the wall near the trapdoor since twenty minutes now and had followed his gaze. 

“We can make it... someone must come soon.”, Laurence said, crossing his legs. He could make it. He knew that his body was only being unreasonable, he hadn't even drank anything. It only wanted to empty his bladder because he had awoken from his sleep. 

Finally the door creaked and some steps were heard and Laurence didn't waste a second to call out. “Help, down here. We are trapped!” 

The foot steps ceased and then Gehrman's voice sounded: “Laurence?” The foot steps continued and then Gehrman said: “Where are you?” 

“Under the trap door!”, Laurence said. “It can't be opened from the inside.” 

“Oh, this one?”, there was a moment of silence and Laurence could hear how Gehrman tried to lift it. “No chance, this is absolutely shut.”, the older boy groaned with exertion. 

“Get Master Willem.”, Laurence said. 

“And please get him quick...”, Micolash added, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Micolash is down there too? You have to tell me this story later.”, Gehrman said and then the sound of his heavy footsteps moved away. 

“Not too long anymore.”, Laurence said, getting up, almost regretting it when his bladder threatened to betray him. 

“I don't look forward at the lecture...”, Micolash stared at the floor. 

“Me neither...”, Laurence gave a dry laugh. 

Not even five minutes later the trapdoor swung open and Laurence could already see the angry face of Master Willem. What wasn't angry was his voice however. “Laurence, just come up here.”, he said, in a quiet manner, but also in one that was threatening. Laurence flinched a bit. “Micolash too.”, Master Willem said and made the other boy flinch as well. 

Laurence got up the ladder and averted his gaze from Master Willem as he waited for Micolash to come and before Master Willem could speak Laurence spoke up: “I know you have a lecture for us and we will accept any punishment, but please can we...” His knees had started shivering and it wasn't because he was fearing the lecture. His eyes darted into the direction of the bathroom. 

“Yes, you can relieve yourself.”, Master Willem said. “Gehrman, go with them, so they don't run away.”

“We won't run away.”, Laurence said as he ran to the bathroom closely followed by Micolash were the both of them, for the second time in a few hours, got rid of a full bladder. 

While Laurence waited for Micolash to finish he took care of his dried out throat by drinking the water directly from the sink. 

“Haven't you been locked in the wine cellar? Isn't there enough to drink down there?”, Gehrman asked as Laurence made a break to wipe his mouth. 

“First, wine is actually dehydrating and second, I didn't dare touch any of the bottles while we were trapped.” 

He stepped away from the sink as Micolash approached it to wash his hands. 

“I can't believe that you made it the whole night without wetting yourselves.”, Gehrman said. 

“We didn't made it the whole night.”, Micolash said, as usual talking without thinking. 

“Micolash, why did you tell him?”, Laurence scolded him. 

“Ugh, don't tell me that there is some piss filled bottle hidden within the others now.”, Gehrman said, wrinkling his nose. “I know you like to prank Master Willem, but this goes to far.” 

“If only there had been an empty bottle...”, Laurence said. “We may need your help later.” 

“Wait a minute...”, Gehrman said, realization dawning in his eyes. “Don't tell my you had no other choice but to soil the floor?” 

Micolash and Laurence looked at each other and then, both deeply blushing, nodded.

“Oh, fantastic, I mean, Master Willem will understand, but that won't get you any sympathy points.”, Gehrman groaned. “Now go back to him and get your lecture while I prepare the cleaning materials. Do you know how hard it is to get the smell of piss out the floor?” 

“Thank you, Gehrman.”, Micolash and Laurence said in unison before they ran back to Master Willem who awaited them on one of the couches. 

“Are you ready?”, Laurence asked but Micolash shook his head. 

“Me neither.”, Laurence said and stepped in front of Master Willem, awaiting his punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to headcanon that the Byrgenwerth trap door you can see in game leads to Master Willem's wine cellar.
> 
> Ah, we are done soon. Only four more days of posting. I hope you enjoyed the Omovember so far ^^ Tell me in the comments.


End file.
